Sweet Hello
by Nekotah-and-Lilium
Summary: Suite de l'OS Bad Bye. Perdu dans les profondeurs sombres de sa prison Mukuro attend sa réponse. 27/69


Sweet Hello

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Paring : 69 / 27

Note : Hello ! Voici donc la « suite » de Bad Bye. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous notez une différence de style, c'est normal étant donné que cette fois-ci, c'est Lilium qui a écrit et non Nekotah ! On espère que cela vous plaira quand même et que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s. Bonne lecture !

.

.

**I**l flottait doucement dans la pénombre, silhouette floue et sans force. Il ne sentait plus ses membres depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé dans cette prison liquide ? La vie semblait suspendue dans cet univers sombre. Parfois, le son d'une bulle qui éclate le ramenait brièvement vers la réalité mais celle-ci s'échappait presque aussitôt.

Son esprit dérivait constamment, l'emportant dans des rêves sucrés qui lui semblaient si réels et qui se brisaient brusquement, lui rappelant toujours avec plus de dureté sa condition. Seule sa forte volonté lui permettait de rester à peu près lui-même. La tentation de tout oublier était si puissante, si prometteuse de salut...

Mais il ne voulait pas oublier. Le souvenir de ses compagnons lui donnait la force nécessaire pour s'accrocher. Et surtout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'oublier _lui_. Lui qu'il revoyait sans cesse dans ces rêves si troublants de réalisme.

Quand l'avait-il vu pour la dernière fois ? Un an? Un mois ? Un jour ?

Peu importait en réalité. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il lui avait dit adieu. Il savait qu'il avait utilisé ses ultimes forces pour apparaitre une dernière fois. Mais il ne regrettait pas de les avoir épuisées pour le voir_ lui_. Oh, bien sûr, la souffrance qu'il éprouvait à être loin de lui n'en était que plus vive, mais elle le maintenait en vie. A chaque fois qu'il allait abandonner, se laisser aller au néant, il le revoyait, le visage perdu, le regardant de ses grands yeux chocolat. Et il se souvenait de ses dernières minutes de liberté, certainement les plus belles de sa vie. Ces quelques minutes où il avait enfin pu goûter à ses lèvres. Dans sa prison hors du temps, c'était la seule sensation qu'il ressentait encore. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Douces, chaudes, tremblantes, qui lui avaient fait oublier pour quelques instants qu'il venait lui faire ses adieux.

Mais comme toujours, le néant l'avait rapidement ramené à lui. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Ou plutôt, n'en avait pas eu le courage. Savoir aurait été trop douloureux. Il savait, bien sûr, que jamais il ne partagerait ses sentiments. Même perdu dans les profondeurs de sa prison, il possédait encore assez de bon sens pour le savoir. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer et cet espoir lui donnait des forces… et nourrissait ses douces hallucinations.

Non, il ne regrettait pas de ne pas savoir. S'il lui avait répondu, s'il avait par miracle partagé ses sentiments, son emprisonnement n'en aurait été que plus dur.

Il se demanda s'_il_ pensait à lui ? Leur dernière rencontre l'avait laissé perdu, il le savait. Comme il avait été dur de partir, de le laisser là, confus, les lèvres rosies par leurs baisers, le suppliant du regard. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix et la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand ses lèvres avaient quitté les siennes restait imprimée dans son cœur encore maintenant. Mais peut- être leur rencontre remontait-elle à quelques heures à peine, après tout, comment savoir ? Chaque seconde était une petite éternité, loin du monde, loin de ses compagnons, loin de_ lui_. Cette distance était tout ce qui lui permettait de tenir dans le puits noir qu'était sa prison.

Soudain un bruit du monde extérieur le fit sortir de sa torpeur, le ramenant vers la réalité. Des éclats de voix semblaient jaillir autour de lui. Le sens des mots lui échappait, brouillé par sa prison aquatique. Chaque syllabe lui écorchait les oreilles, fusant dans son cerveau comme des pointes acérées. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu une voix humaine ? Il en avait perdu l'habitude.

_Une autre hallucination ?_

Il se sentit glisser doucement, quitter son sombre univers aquatique. Peu à peu les sensations revenaient. Il pouvait à présent sentir ses membres engourdis et faibles. Il avait l'impression d'être une masse de plomb. Chaque partie de son être lui semblait lourde. Cette avalanche de sensations était étourdissante. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de sentir, d'être un corps de chair et de sang.

Il prit une grande inspiration, cherchant goulument de l'air. C'était étrange. Respirer avait-il toujours été aussi difficile et douloureux ? Ses poumons lui semblaient sur le point d'exploser.

Le froid commença à s'infiltrer en lui, le faisant frissonner violemment. Le froid, il avait oublié à quel point c'était désagréable. Son dos se trouvait contre une surface dure et glacée. Il avait mal. Chaque parcelle de son être irradiait de souffrance.

Il avait froid. Il avait mal.

Soudain, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, se répandant lentement dans tout son corps, calmant ses tremblements. Il se sentit décoller de ce qui devait être le sol et sa tête se posa contre une source de chaleur confortable. Des odeurs l'assaillirent. Rose, terre, herbe, poudre, cuir... Sa tête tourbillonnait sous cet assaut de sensations oubliées. Et toujours ces voix qui résonnaient sans qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

Il sentit une main lui caresser doucement la joue. C'était si agréable. Le contact de cette main l'apaisait, envoyait des ondes de bien-être dans tout son corps.

Avec effort il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières lui semblaient terriblement lourdes. La lumière les lui fit immédiatement refermer avec douleur. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de poignards s'étaient plantés dans sa tête. Avec peine, il s'obligea à les garder ouvertes. Tout était flou autour de lui. Il distinguait quelques silhouettes qui se découpaient dans la lumière vive. Des hommes ? Peut- être cinq ou six, en plus de celui qui le tenait. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait.

Après un court moment, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière et il put enfin distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Il était allongé sur le sol de la prison Vindice, au milieu d'une flaque d'eau. Son regard se porta sur les silhouettes qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Il reconnut avec surprise l'ensemble des gardiens Vongola.

Ils avaient changés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Plus durs, plus vieux, plus dangereux. C'est à peine si l'on reconnaissait l'adolescent derrière l'homme. Ils avaient dû vivre bien des épreuves pour en arriver là.

Soudain son cœur fit un bond. S'ils étaient là, _lui_ aussi.

Lentement, il remonta son regard vers la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras, son cœur vibrant d'espoir.

Il eut le souffle coupé.

Tsuna le regardait, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Comme ses gardiens, il avait changé. Ses cheveux châtains descendaient en cascade dans son dos, encadrant un visage fin où les traits d'adolescent avaient laissé place à ceux de l'homme. Dans ses prunelles chocolat se trouvait toujours la même chaleur, mais à présent, on y décelait également une touche de tristesse. Mais le plus frappant était la confiance qui semblait irradier de lui. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'enfant craintif qu'il avait rencontré la première fois.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son gardien.

« - Hello Mukuro, déclara Tsuna d'une voix grave et posée. Cela faisait longtemps depuis notre dernière rencontre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es parti sans ma réponse, tu te souviens ? Il m'a fallu trois ans pour pouvoir venir te la donner en personne. »

Il fit un petit sourire triste, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son gardien, le faisant frissonner sous la douceur et la détermination qui émanaient de ses orbes chocolat.

« - Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que parfois les gestes parlent plus que les mots, reprit-il en murmurant. Alors voici ma réponse.»

Doucement, Tsuna se pencha et embrassa Mukuro avec tendresse.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se surprit à prier pour que cette fois-ci enfin, leurs retrouvailles ne soient pas seulement une illusion… ou que cette illusion-là dure éternellement.

FIN.

Merci d'avoir lu cette modeste suite (qui n'était pas vraiment prévue au départ xD) !

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une nette préférence pour les positifs … xD).


End file.
